


PASTA!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Post-I Want to Believe, welp this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor max just wanted to propose, that's all he wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASTA!!!

A young couple drive together on one stormy evening, they had hoped to get to Florida by morning. they had a cruise to catch, the whole trip had been arranged by the young man. He had planned to propose to the woman just before they went to bored the cruise. but circumstance was not kind to the couple and they ended up getting lost, as you can imagine the young man was getting desperate he had relised that he might not have time to propose before the cruise! thinking quickly the young man suggested that they stop for a bite to eat. after a bit of roadside-sign-reading the two found a lovely little Italian place. as the pair walked in the man stopped and talked with one of the waiters. the man explained his plan to propose, the waiter swore to help...

the first coarse was oddly... nice, when the couple was seated the waiter offered a fair amount of unnecessary advice. he pointed out ROMANTIC meal choices, there was a lovely steak, a salad buffet, A PASTA MEAL!!! that they could split, and many other options. as the pair tried to decide on a meal the waiter waited patiently, occasionally he would tap the picture of a potential appitiser and shoot looks between the pair of future fiances. they ended up deciding to just have the chicken that day. with that the first coarse was brought out, bread sticks with a multitude of sauces, a crisp salad, and red wine. a pleasant conversation began as the two ate. all seemed well and good until the lights began to dim just a bit, just enough for the woman to notice and point it out. the man shifted in his seat a bit and caught the eye of the waiter, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink before slipping into the kitchen. the man briefly considered proposing right then after all the setting was perfect. but no, he couldn't it was to early in the date. he convinced himself to wait for a better moment. 

the next part of the meal began with a bang, the waiter ran up to the table with one plate full of chicken and another plate that held three wine glasses. with a rousing cry of "PASTA" he slammed both plates onto the table. he then whirled a spare chair from another table around and sat down. effectively inserting himself into the evening. the man felt embarrassed and the woman was shocked and confused, they both tried to say something but their voices were drowned out by the waiters own. he began telling awful jokes and pouring more wine into each glass. he said something along the lines of "john Oliver is a rat faced bastard" well shooting a look at an English man eating a few tables away. all in all it was the weirdest meal ever, and yet even through that the man could not work up the cordage to ask the woman. or maybe its the fact that so much was happening at once and it just slipped his mind. either way by the time he though about it aging the second coarse was over and their dishes were being taken away, so it just didn't feel right just then.

the evening was coming to an end, dessert had been served. extravagant did not even begin to describe this bounty, they had ordered two pieces of cheese cake but according to their waiter their order had gotten switched with someone eases. our couple ended up with cookie bowls filled with melted chocolate and strawberry slices. to complete it all the waiter returned with chilled Custered and baklava, he explained to the pair that since it was the resterants mistake that led to this situation they would not be charged. with that statement and a rather obvious wink he waltzed away. the pair engaged in stunted conversation but nither got very into it because HOLY HELL TRY PUTTING A BIT OF CUSTERED ON THE STRAWBERRIES!!!! 

as the couple walked out they suddenly heard the song "shut up and dance with me" for a second they stood there then they begin to dance right there in the parking lot. laughing and spinning under the stars, jumping onto the shadows cast by the street lights. they continued like that for a good while, enjoying whatever songs the waiter played. the evinig ended when the man tripped and fell. the ring he had been carrying fell out of his poket. the woman picked it up and looked into the mans eyes... she then said YES. 

now every year on their anniversary they return, eventually they bring a third little person with them,then a fourth, and finally a fifth.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i saw a picture of an over exited waiter serving chicken while screaming PASTA and just decided to make this a thing. sorry.


End file.
